


Mystery Paramour

by oujigami



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Feathers & Featherplay, Grinding, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Strangers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oujigami/pseuds/oujigami
Summary: Most people who know Lorenz Hellman Gloucester know him as a man of elegance and poise. Regardless of the situation, he can be counted on to bring a certain nobility and finesse. And although they would be correct in assuming so, there is a hidden desire fluttering underneath his perfected demeanour.One beautiful day, this other side of Lorenz wins out and places him in situations where his need to expose and please himself in the open speaks louder than any other need.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Mystery Paramour

**Author's Note:**

> this sprung forth from a simple idea of "which character would be least likely to get off to whacking it in public" and i simply ran with it. i'm sorry if it's out of character, that was more or less the point but i tried to make it believable anyway! also kinda wanted to make this a series and put him in more places but i'm unsure atm u_u
> 
> (by the way, i'm writing trans characters as a trans man myself!)

It was a bright day. The sun, having slowly climbed the towers of Garreg Mach monastery, was resting at its apex and generously warmed up the ground below. After a rather crisp morning, the monastery inhabitants were now enjoying comfortable weather as they went about their business. The monastery didn’t feel quite as bustling as it once had, but regardless there were always people around at this time of day, and many wanted to take advantage of the warmth to get out.

Lorenz counted on this as he made his way past the stables, clad not in full armour this time but rather a tasteful, light dress shirt with a hint of frills at the collar and sleeves. To his breast pocket was affixed a single red rose, as all knew was commonplace with him. He wore embellished trousers matching his violet eyes and hair, and finished his look with a pair of mauve boots, beginning at his thighs and high in heel. Needless to say, he knew his impeccable taste would draw eyes, but he walked still with a certain purpose to his gait. He greeted a few familiar faces on the way with an easy smile, but then quickly excused himself and carried on, and so no one disturbed him.

His long, neatly trimmed hair swished as Lorenz turned his head to observe the hedges decorating the path. He stopped for a moment as if in thought. He made a left at first, then hesitated as he mulled something over.

“No…” he mumbled. “Too fenced in…”

Nodding to himself, he turned instead towards the courtyard; an open area facing the individual house classrooms he had once frequented. There was a flutter of excitement in his chest and he took a deep breath to steady himself. This particular area of the monastery didn’t see as much activity now, but he could count a couple of people lounging by themselves or immersed in conversation with others. This would do perfectly.

As yet, Lorenz hadn’t caught their eye. They may have seen him out of their periphery but didn’t pay him any mind, making it easier for him to sneak off to the side. The courtyard was wide and there weren’t many places to hide, but Lorenz did manage to slip around a tree. From there, he crouched down and knelt behind a short hedge. Now he could see the area in its entirety, even pretty far into the classrooms. 

Waiting there in the shadows, his heart pounding so viciously he thought someone might hear it, Lorenz pressed up against the stone wall at his back and exhaled slowly. His leg brushed up against a box at his side and he stared at it for a few beats, biting his lip before slowly shuffling onto it. Being a little higher up now, it was quite possible someone would spot him from this position.

Lorenz swallowed. Once. Twice. Then with methodical movements he lay his back down onto the box, leaning the back of his head against the wall, and spread his legs. They were long and limber and his heels still reached the ground. They clicked ever so slightly as he began to very slowly undo the buttons of his trousers. They peeled off easily, and draped over his boots. Then with the same meticulous purpose Lorenz repeated the process with his undergarments until his lower half was fully exposed, revealing a dark pink pussy.

He remained like this for a while, blinking slowly and simply observing himself, only partially obscured where he lay. He shivered at the slight breeze as it tugged at the purple hairs adorning his outer lips. Should anyone but turn their head as they make their way towards the training grounds, they would see him quite clearly.

Lorenz’ eyelids fluttered closed and he sucked in a few more comforting breaths, steeling himself. He counted silently to ten. And in that instant, it was as if the mood had utterly changed. There was impatient determination in his eyes as he pulled the rose out of his pocket. On the other end was a white feather with a long, sharp point to it. It looked like a repurposed feather pen with a rose replacing the pen part.

Flipping it to the side, Lorenz lowered the feather to his pussy, navigating the bristly sides up and down the slit. He hissed through his teeth at the sharp yet ticklish sensation, and locked his gaze at the other side of the hedge where a few people were still going about their day. Slowly, he flicked the side of the feather left to right, shifting carefully over his lips as they quivered in response. He grinded his hips into it, wanting desperately to let out a heavy moan. But it caught in his throat instead and he bit down hard.

Just like this he feathered himself, with the utmost of finesse and restraint as the minutes ticked by. More and more people spilled into the courtyard, even more so than usual, and there was a steady panic pumping in Lorenz’ chest but he could not tear his eyes away, nor his toy. As if possessed, he only kept making it worse for himself, flicking harder and faster the more fearful he was to be discovered. His eyelids became heavy as he kept going; kept watching.

Soon he had to calm himself down as his entire body began to shake, and he slowed down a little to take a few breaths.

But then he went completely still. Two of his former classmates were approaching. Unbeknownst to him, Lorenz had chosen one of the hedges with a bench in front of it, and he held his breath now as Raphael and Ignatz both took a seat. They continued a conversation they’d been having about the lunch menu, or something, and Lorenz simply watched the back of their heads in petrified silence.

A few seconds passed. Ignatz laughed, and then Raphael. Lorenz’ hand moved. Then his other hand. And with two fingers he spread his pussy wide behind his friends. His breaths were shallow. The feather hovered over his naked clit as it pulsated in anticipation. It was hard, slightly wet, and somewhat longer than it once had been. Lorenz waited. His mind foggy, he couldn’t keep up with what the others were talking about, but he waited nonetheless.

The next time he sensed another laugh, he swiftly flicked the feather, its tip licking his sensitive clit. A squeak of pleasure emerged just in time with Raphael’s rambunctious chuckle. His mouth hanging agape, Lorenz sucked in a moan-tinged breath as he flicked again, tickling himself with an agonizing softness. But there was a lull in the conversation now, and he wanted to scream. His clit throbbed for more. He curled his toes in frustration, making his heels scrape against the cobblestone.

In his desperation, Lorenz pulled back the hood of his clit and kept feathering it as if in pure spite. The sharp tip danced back and forth in quick succession, teasing nothing but his clit, and it felt so infuriatingly good Lorenz had to grind his teeth to prevent himself from wailing. Part of him wanted to be careful, to not please himself too much just in case he’d start getting noisy, but a much more assertive part of him simply couldn’t stop.

There was complete quiet now as he flipped the feather on its side once again and ran it like a soft little saw over the clit, quicker and quicker. He felt his tongue start to hang out and his eyes go misty as he feathered himself with painful precision. A sweet gasp escaped. Pleasure surged through him in steadily increasing waves and his breaths came in quicker as he got closer… closer… closer...

“No, I haven’t seen Lorenz today, actually.”

Lorenz’ eyes went wide at the mention of his name and he immediately closed his mouth, freezing in place just before he would’ve climaxed. The feather hovered inches from his clit in a painful tease as clear juices dripped from his slit onto the ground.

“I thought I saw him yesterday,” Ignatz continued. “But that might have just been my imagination.”

“What do you mean?” Raphael asked.

Lorenz shook. His hips ached, his legs still spread wide and facing his two friends not ten feet away.

“It was just for a second.” Ignatz furrowed his brow. “But it would have been quite a strange place for him to be, so perhaps…”

“Where was it?”

“Down by the vendors behind one of the stalls. I don’t think he of all people would have any reason to sneak around like that, so it must have been my mistake.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Raphael said with a little chuckle. “Man… He’s so put together, that guy. I don’t know how he does it.”

Lorenz bit his lower lip hard. Inwardly he begged the two not to speak of him in such a way when he was spreading his cunt to their backs. At the same time, the breeze began to pick up and took control of the feather, swishing the tip back onto his clit. He inhaled sharply at the sudden sensation and his heels clicked against the stones.

Ignatz and Raphael both jumped and turned their heads at the sound.

Mercifully, Lorenz managed to roll off of the box just in time, and lay just behind the hedge as the two friends eyed the area where he’d just been pleasuring himself. The backrest of the bench was lined up perfectly with the hedge, but it was still quite small; as Lorenz writhed on the ground just behind them, he was sure they would discover him. And yet he made no move to cover himself, instead slowly maneuvering the sharp bristles back to his sweet spot and tickling his clit with a frenzy.

_Notice me_ , his thoughts screamed. _Look at me!_

Their heads still turned, Lorenz stared holes into them. If they only looked slightly down, they would see him; all of him. A drop of sweat ran down Lorenz’ neck. He began flicking furiously, wanting to come as his friends were just about to find him.

A cat leaped onto the box. Lorenz stopped, his breath caught in his throat. The cat paid him no mind as it gave a contented mew and began grooming itself. “Oh,” he heard Ignatz say, and watched as they turned back around. Offended, he glared daggers into the lazy cat, but it didn’t seem as if it would move any time soon. All he could do was collapse onto the ground with a quiet groan. _No… This isn’t enough_ , he thought.

Rolling over, Lorenz got onto all fours and began crawling past the bench. There was even something arousing about this to him. The fact that a dignified person of his stature would get on his hands and knees on the dirty ground, half-naked to boot, was unheard of. But Lorenz couldn’t help it; it turned him on so viciously, ever since he’d gotten a taste of it he’d become more and more daring--and reckless.

Panic flared in his chest. Lorenz had carefully made his way to another hedge when he’d simply changed his mind and essentially crawled out into the open. He was pressed up against the wall and generally out of sight, but there were absolutely no obstructions between him and the people walking the courtyard. His lips quivered as he got into position, one part of him screaming at him to stop, that someone would notice him in nary a second, and the other part of him was egged on by this fact and controlled his movements entirely.

There was nothing to lay on this time, but he still slid down the wall and bent his knees to make sure that should anyone look that way, the first thing they would see was his pussy. He pushed his pelvis out as if presenting himself, and remained there shaking as he counted the seconds. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… One by one people were passing by, in groups or by themselves. He saw familiar faces. He saw friends. He saw faculty members. They did not see him.

Emboldened, Lorenz swallowed and tentatively brought the feather back. He squeezed his eyes shut, convinced that he would never be able to stop once he began. Even if someone did spot him, he would keep flicking his clit until he came. But the thought itself only served to make him more aroused, and so he let the little bristles softly descend upon him once more and nearly convulsed at what was barely a touch. He was so close, he knew that just a slight tickle would send him over the edge, but he stubbornly wanted to choose just the right moment for this.

Pointing his throbbing pussy out towards the open classrooms, Lorenz gave himself light little licks of the feather, always stopping just at the height of the wave of pleasure that came over him. His eyes hungrily followed the passersby, locking suddenly on a pair that stopped to meet right in front of him. They were further away than Ignatz and Raphael had been, but the sheer knowledge of who they were made Lorenz go insane with fear-tinged excitement.

“Hey, Teach,” he heard Claude say by way of greeting. The professor nodded in response and an inaudible conversation started.

A lone drop of drool escaped Lorenz’ half-open mouth.

_I wonder… wh-what they might… do to me, should they spot me_ , he thought, his imagination beginning to run wild. He thought about them turning just slightly to the side, their eyes going wide as they’d see him spread open and wet, his gaze fixed on the two of them and about to come any second. He imagined Claude, shocked at first, then breaking into a smirk. And the professor--Byleth--with his face always so deadpan, would give the hint of a smile as well before the both of them would…

Lorenz hissed. He gave another flick, his knees almost giving in at the billowing feeling threatening to overtake him.

But his imagination carried on. In his mind’s eye, Claude and Byleth approached him with a cool confidence to their strides. Claude would wrap an arm around him for support, whispering delicious, dirty little things in his ear as Byleth would envelop Lorenz’ pussy with his mouth.

A sweet yet pained sound squeezed past his throat. He flicked again.

As he closed his eyes once more, he imagined Byleth and Claude baring themselves before him, revealing hard, throbbing cocks. He saw them steady and spread him wide before picking one hole each and pumping into him with a hunger.

He opened his eyes. They were talking about something, Claude casually leaning his weight on one leg and Byleth inclining his head as if in thought. Lorenz rolled his hips with a soft whine, and the next time he closed his eyes he imagined the raw, sheer power of Raphael inside of him. He felt the wall slamming against him as Raphael alternated between gentle, loving strokes and intense, hard thrusts eliciting sharp slapping sounds each time they met. Lorenz was sure he could see his own legs flailing in the air, and feel Ignatz’ artful touch rubbing his clit and nipples as he was being pounded. Even in his mind he could hear himself yell out in immense pleasure.

_Flick, flick, flick._

His eyelashes fluttered open with some effort to see the two he’d just fantasized about joining up with the other pair, and he swore he could hear them ask about his whereabouts. 

_Notice me_ , he thought again with a twinge of pain. _Fuck me. Anybody! Please fuck me!_

Lorenz’ breath hitched at the raunchy words in his mind, something he had never once uttered with his mouth. There was a voice in him that had to admonish himself for just how absolutely filthy he was, but just as before that voice was quickly silenced by a carnal need. 

_Flick, flick, flick._

“C-comi…” he stuttered, so softly it was barely a whisper. He felt as if his wrist was locked in position as the feather swished effortlessly over his clit.

“I mean, he’s a really hard-working guy!” Raphael said. “He’s probably off doing something important right now.”

“Co… mi... ng…” Lorenz slurred, pushing his dripping cunt out to his comrades as he began feathering himself furiously.

“He’s something, I can tell you that,” Claude said. “Even his posture’s _always_ intact. I couldn’t live like that.”

Ignatz suddenly blinked and scrunched up his face, giving a loud sneeze just as a heavy moan spilled out of Lorenz’ mouth. Discarding the feather on the ground, he used both hands to spread his pussy as he came. His hips spasmed with sensation as he rode out a long orgasm, finding intervals where rubbing himself some more sent another one coming, all while his companions discussed his cleanliness and manners. It roared through him like a vicious beast. He thought he wouldn’t care anymore if the whole monastery saw him right now as long as he could keep feeling so absurdly good, and with that thought his legs finally gave in and he fell onto the ground with a thud. But regardless of this, he could not stop rubbing himself in front of his friends.

Just like that he lay for the next five or so minutes, gradually slowing his fingers to a lazy stroke as the behemoth of an orgasm he’d experienced slowly died down.

“Well, if I see him I’ll let you know I guess,” Claude said.

That was it; the conversation was over and they were going separate ways. Lorenz couldn’t even see them at first, utterly forgetting that he was still in the open. They were like hazy shapes, something he only willed to exist when he needed to fantasize about them. There was no reason to even get up, so surely he could rest there on the…

Lorenz jolted awake the very next second, his heart a hammer in his chest. He hurriedly looked around himself, almost stumbling over himself as he pulled his clothes back on. Pushing himself up to standing, he swayed to the side a little, his legs feeling weak and useless underneath him. He ran a hand through his hair, matting down the disheveled parts and willing some calm back into his body. And then with renewed purpose, he straightened his back out and marched towards the mess hall.

* * *

There were only a handful of people inside at that time of day, but the staff on duty were busying themselves to prepare for the evening. This was when the bulk of the soldiers and various personnel gathered, and so tonight would surely be bustling as usual.

Lorenz had an easy demeanour about him as he dipped his head inside, having regained some semblance of his composure. He noted the kitchen staff circulating in and out, and looked carefully around the entirety of the room one last time before he slipped in. His eyes traveled along the tables lined up next to each other, working something over in his mind. Rolled up under his arm was a long cloth he’d picked up on the way, and while he considered his next step he clutched it as if it was a precious thing. 

It was a crossroads, of sorts. The next instant would decide which one of his two sides would emerge victorious.

One second. Two.

Lorenz let out the breath he’d been holding in, and moved. 

With great haste and no shortage of trepidation, Lorenz began moving chairs as silently as he could, looking over his shoulder every other second to make sure he was still alone. He was anxiously aware of how lucky he was already to not have run into anybody, but that luck could run out at any moment and so he made to carry out his plan as quickly as possible.

After clearing out two rows of chairs and stacking them by the wall, he placed his hands on one of the tables and pushed. It groaned in protest as its legs scraped across the floor, and Lorenz froze in place. Locked in another internal battle, one part of him said to stay right where he was and wait, while the other told him to _run_. For once, the latter won out. Lorenz bolted outside as if his life depended on it, pressing his back against the outside wall with his heart drumming madly in his chest.

Scarcely a minute later he heard footsteps from the kitchen.

“Hello?” someone called.

They walked around the room just behind him, likely assessing the damage he’d done with some confusion. He could hear them push the table back into its original position before stopping again, and later walking back. Luckily, they didn’t seem to notice or care about the missing chairs.

Even after the footsteps had disappeared into the kitchen, Lorenz remained a little longer just to be completely safe. He pretended to be lounging against the wall with not a care in the world, giving an easy nod and a charming smile to passersby to dissuade them from asking questions. Then as soon as he sensed an opening, he whipped back inside and made another attempt at pushing the table. This time he took care not to rush and managed to slot it in next to another table with nary a sound, merging them into one. With a flourish, he then proceeded to sweep out the cloth he’d brought, draping it over the now bigger table. Lastly, he carried back some chairs to complete the setup.

Lorenz clicked his tongue. The room had become awfully asymmetrical like this. Only these two tables had been merged and covered, not to mention unbeknownst to the staff, and Lorenz had to admit he was considering turning heel and leaving the crime scene. This place was going to be filled with people soon and they were all going to be asking questions, especially those now left without a seat. It was too risky!

But his inner objections fell on deaf ears. Lorenz got down on the floor and dove underneath the tablecloth, now hidden from view. He gave a quick glance to each side, confirming how much space he could play with.

Then he waited.

* * *

“Yeah, I get what you mean when… woah, hang on.”

Lorenz blinked awake, narrowly avoiding banging his head as he heard the first couple of voices streaming into the mess hall. He quickly wrapped his arms around his legs and kept absolutely still. This was another moment of truth; should even one person be curious enough to peek under the cloth, he would be discovered.

“Is today a special occasion?” the same voice asked, closer now.

Chairs scraped against the floor and Lorenz jumped. He inched to the side to avoid bumping into anyone’s shoes, silently counting each one as they appeared. More boisterous voices appeared and the mess hall was slowly becoming louder.

“No way!” someone exclaimed with a laugh. “Why is only one table like this?”

“Is it someone’s birthday…? If we’re celebrating something it’s a pretty lazy attempt,” another said. “Where are the decorations?”

“Maybe someone stained the crap out of these tables and now they’re trying to cover it up.”

People were all guessing at what the occasion was, and the conversation slowly got torn into different directions as groups of friends and colleagues settled onto the chairs together. It didn’t take long until they’d forgotten all about it and had found something else to talk about, or food to focus on. The staff must have been bewildered, but were likely too busy making sure everyone got food in their bellies to do something about it.

Nobody looked underneath the cloth.

Nobody asked any more questions.

Lorenz exhaled, carefully. He ran his eyes down the line of legs on the other side of the cloth and tried to swallow the panic thrumming up inside. It looked like each seat was already taken, as everyone had naturally gravitated towards the only different-looking table in the room.

For a while, Lorenz simply listened to the sound of clinking cutlery and lively conversations overlapping, slightly muffled from his position but quite loud nonetheless. He allowed himself a few more deep breaths before getting started.

Unlike before, there was an urgency to him when he slipped out of his trousers. He dropped them over his boots and let them hang there before laying down, flinching at the coldness of the floor. He began running his fingers down his slit and massaged himself leisurely, with the same idle nonchalance as if he was relaxing in his own bed behind closed doors.

Lorenz sighed and leaned into his own touch, unafraid of making noise now that the room was abuzz with activity. With his middle and forefinger he rubbed circles on his clit while the other fingers enveloped and spread his lips. A sweet gasp emerged, emboldening him when nobody heard it. He gave himself slow but firm strokes with intermittent, quick rubs that made his hips twitch, and as he leaned his head back against the floorboards he dared letting out a few staggering moans each rising in octave.

Someone gave a shrill laugh and kicked their leg out and Lorenz simply watched as it soared just over his chest, his eyes anxious but misty with pleasure. He felt braver and braver the more obstacles he overcame, and each time he went unnoticed despite the sheer impossibility of it all, the more he wanted to challenge it further. He pushed his hips up off the floor, almost daring someone to reach a leg out and step on his aching pussy. He lay back down, slipping two fingers inside himself before thrusting upwards again, and this he repeated in a sporadic fashion while he closed his eyes and sent his imagination out to any place he wished.

In his fantasy place, he felt the tip of someone’s shoe hitting his leg, and heard the immediate screech of a chair. He heard the caterwaul as they lifted the cloth and pointed out to everyone else what they were seeing. A cacophony of chairs and raised voices and even laughter ensued, and soon after the two tables were once again apart to reveal Lorenz unable to stop fingering himself.

“Do not look…” he whispered in reality, his eyes squeezed shut as he lived the scenario he’d crafted. “Do… not… mmmhh...”

Within his mind they were all pointing at him, some in shock, some more… pleasantly surprised. People were gathering from the other tables now as well, snickering amongst themselves. And since it was Lorenz’ own fantasy and all his own to spin, each person in the room was a man. However this time they were all complete strangers to him, and he couldn’t visualize a face for the first man to approach him but distinctly felt the warmth of another pussy crashing into his. Two hands spread and pushed down his legs as he was grinded against and he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he whined in bliss.

Suddenly he felt so overwhelmed, Lorenz could scarcely read his own imagination. There were so many hands on him he had no idea where exactly to place them, and from there it all became rather vague. Everyone was trying to get their turn to dominate him and he had to concentrate to let them all in. Even still, just the general idea of so many people going crazy for him made him soar. His entire body tingled and he wanted to scream in absolutely euphoria each time the other man scraped against him. He blinked heavily, feeling his eyes begin to roll up in their sockets as he got closer, and closer…

Then he made the mistake of opening his eyes, and his fingers slowed to a stop.

Disappointment clouded inside of Lorenz at the sight of the table above him and cloth all around. He chuckled mirthlessly. Never before had he been so trapped inside his own mind that he’d mistaken it for reality. Part of him wanted to kick the tables apart and make himself known, but he knew that his fantasy wasn’t plausible. Should anyone actually see him, they would be outraged, not aroused. And yet, there was a desperation billowing through Lorenz. Perhaps he could meet this fantasy halfway and still come out on the other side with his dignity intact. It was profoundly risky, but Lorenz was so hungry for more, he threw away all basic common sense.

He hooked a finger under the cloth and lifted it slightly, eyeing the sets of legs on the other side as if picking out a suitable jacket from his closet. He finally settled on someone he didn’t know personally, but recognized enough to know it was a man. This person always wore his clothes a certain way, and was easily distinguishable by the colourful sash and jewelry around his waist.

Lorenz was afraid. He had never touched another like this beyond his inner fantasies. But it was a fear dyed heavy with excitement, and there was going to be nothing stopping him now.

Gingerly, Lorenz lifted the cloth just above the stranger’s knees, feeling him flinch. Whatever he had been talking about, he had to stop mid sentence as soon as he felt hands snake up his legs and grab hold of the hem of his trousers. He made no move to stop them. Even when his neighbours asked him what was wrong; even when his trousers fell over his shoes and elegant fingers curled around his bare length he pretended like nothing had happened.

Lorenz licked his lips. There may as well have been hearts in his eyes as he gingerly pumped the proud shaft, relishing at the way it hardened in his grasp.

In spite of the thrill he felt at this however, he was still trying to be keenly aware of any tells that might’ve meant the man was afraid or uncomfortable. He adored the idea of secret pleasure between strangers, but he didn’t want it to come at the cost of someone else. And so he very gently stroked the quivering cock, giving a tentative lick from the base and all the way up to the frenulum where he gave it quick little flicks of his tongue, eliciting a cute shudder. The stranger was moving his hips up and down, as if begging for more, all while attempting to keep his cool and carry on the conversation above.

_Did I find your sweet spot?_ Lorenz thought to himself, elated. He settled onto his knees with his legs spread, pushing his fingers inside himself in rapid succession. Feeling more daring after receiving such beautiful reactions, he leaned down and took the head into his mouth, his breath hot on the sensitive tip. He tucked some hair behind his ear while he worked the glans with his tongue, circling it around and around as he sucked.

“You’re looking a bit red in the face, buddy,” he heard someone say. Without moving his head he looked up towards the source of the voice, and although he couldn’t see them he was smirking in their direction.

_Do not worry_ , he thought. _Your friend is being expertly pleasured by yours truly._

“If you’re feeling sick or something you need to tell someone before you fall face first into the dirt, alright?” the voice continued, entirely unaware of what was going on just beneath them.

“A-ah I… I’m… fi--” began the stranger. Lorenz gave a couple of hard pumps with his hand before pushing the man’s cock further into his mouth, devouring it to the base. He received a loud groan in response, which was quickly disguised as a clearing of the throat. “I’m totally fine, just… Ate too much, too quickly is all! Haha… ahh…”

Lorenz moaned into the thick shape in his mouth, furiously fingering his pussy to the feeling of his throat being scraped and thoroughly plugged. He made a gurgling sound before slowly pulling out, only to bring it all the way back inside. It didn’t take long for a strong, albeit shivering hand to sneak under the cloth and stroke his silky hair. Lorenz giggled happily at the loving caress, giving another sweet moan as another hand emerged and supported his movements. The stranger’s fingers curled, firmly grabbing hold of Lorenz’ hair. He began thrusting gently into the hot mouth, pushing far into the throat before retreating. Like this he repeated the pattern, each time more erratic than the first as he was steadily approaching climax.

Lorenz pulled out with a gasp, leaving a trail of drool and precum still connecting them in strings. The stranger seemed to convulse, his cock trembling and desperate still for Lorenz’ tight throat. But Lorenz simply exhaled into a quiet giggle before planting little kisses on the tip and all the way down the shaft. At the same time he used both hands to keep pleasing himself, placing more fingers inside while viciously rubbing his clit.

“Do you like that?” he whispered into the throbbing erection. “The fact that I am going to come with your thick cock in my mouth?”

He didn’t know if he’d been heard. He wanted to think that he had been. But right now, Lorenz didn’t need his imagination anymore.

In a single movement he took the entire length inside of him once more, gurgling and sucking as he felt the hands maneuver him and push him down. The pulsating cock pumped into his mouth with some kind of frenzy, fucking his throat hard and deep. He then shuffled forward, grinding his sopping cunt against the stranger’s leg. Generously, the leg pushed outward so that Lorenz could ride it.

Counting on the roar of the crowd to drown him out, he screamed with delight as the cock drilled him raw. He felt like a plaything, and it was amazing; the thought that his body could be used like this to pleasure someone was immensely gratifying and he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing onto the man’s leg as he humped it vigorously.

He didn’t care anymore. So what if they all saw him? Lorenz felt so good, he forgot himself entirely. His moaning reached a peak and cracked his voice as his filled-up mouth howled out muffled, inaudible things. He didn’t even know what he was trying to say, he simply knew he didn’t want it to stop and that he wanted it to make him come.

His laboured breathing made him feel almost delirious, but this along with the pain only served to enhance the pleasure. He wanted to be forced to endure it, wanted to elicit utter desperation for him in this stranger. And he got exactly what he wanted; he didn’t know how it was concealed from everyone else, but he felt as if he was being turned inside out by this monster of a cock and it made him enter absolute euphoria. And what made it sweeter still was that although he was being played with so rough, ever so often the stranger’s warm hands cupped his cheek gently, as if making sure he was okay.

Lorenz was more than okay. He was making his sexual dreams come true and there were no consequences.

He felt awakened. He felt wanted. He felt like a slut, and he loved it.

He blinked.

His breath hitched.

Something crackled throughout his body like an earthquake, spreading all the way to his fingertips, and in the next instant he orgasmed violently, spasming on the man’s leg. Just a few more hard thrusts and the man came as well, coming to a complete stop as Lorenz’ lips hit the base. His cock dug all the way down Lorenz’ throat, shooting a heavy load directly into it. Having never experienced anything like it, Lorenz gargled in surprise at the hot cum crawling down inside him, and came again.

With a gasp he felt the cock withdraw and it bounced out of his mouth along with sticky strings of cum. In a daze, he simply breathed and coughed for a few beats before catching a glimpse of the dripping cock now flaccid on the stranger’s lap. He gave it a kiss, then slid off of the stiff leg, smiling a little apologetically at how drenched it was. Even now, there was no attempt to lift the cloth and take a look at the mystery slut under the table. Overflowing with gratitude, Lorenz whispered a thank you before moving down the line of legs once more to find another secret friend.


End file.
